


Joint Transmutation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Spock, Character Study, Established Relationship, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are no longer what we were. No longer alone. This is what we've become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Transmutation

Art by: Tarenteljazz  
  
Whom are we, you and I?  
  
We were both different, not that long ago.  
  
We had our path laid out before us.  
  
Somehow, something drew us to this point.  
  
Some unknown force, that happens to many.  
  
We are now joined together, forever strong.  
  
Nothing or no one can untangle what we've created.  
  
'Love is a many splendored thing...'


End file.
